The drain fittings with which the fitting members of the present invention are primarily useful are normally constructed as so to include an upper annular rim which is shaped so as to be especially adapted to fit against the bottom of the tub or a sink around a drain opening. These drain fittings usually include an externally threaded cylindrical sleeve which is attached to the interior of the annular lip, inwardly extending arms carried by the lower end of the sleeve and a post holder carried by the arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,461, disclosed by Duane D. Logsdon, has disclosed such a movable fitting member which constructs a movable fitting member such as a bathtub drain stopper so as to be useful with different sized openings but differs by having post holders with different sized openings into which a guide post can be threaded. Such a movable fitting member is constructed so as to use a body having a sleeve located around a post holder within the body. The guide post used is double ended. One end is threaded into the post holder in a drain fitting and the other end is located within the cavity. A nut is located on the other end. It is sufficiently large so that it cannot pass though the sleeve. As a result of this, the body can not normally be separated from the guide post during the use of the fitting member.